A Fistful of Gems
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: After coming back from another mission the Gems find Beach City in ruins! Teaming up with a certain study group. They try to survive. But is this just a paintball game gone wrong?...or is something more sinister happening behind the scenes?...probably the second one...
1. Chapter 1

A fistful of gems

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ZAP!**

Another successful mission for the crystal gems! Shouted the energetic Steven as he bounced off the warp pad excitedly.

The other crystal gems merely groaned as they staggered off the pad. Three days...three days it took them to complete that mission! They were so exhausted!

Steven turned to them "Hey! Do you think the "spring festival is still going on?! We should go see!

Pearl frowned, she used to have a reluctance to participate in any human culture...but lately she'd been doing so to make Steven happy...and some of it was actually pretty fun!...besides hadn't they all earned a break?

Pearl nodded. "Okay, why not? We'll go...as long as I don't have to eat anything. She said pointedly.

Woo-who! Shouted Steven. "Hey, maybe the paintball assassin game hasn't started yet! We could enter!"

Pearl shook her head. "No Steven, I think we've had our fair share of fighting for awhile"...

…...

"It looks like you spoke too soon." Said Garnet flatly.

All the gems just stood their speechless...beach city was in ruins!...and covered in paint?

"Wow! It looks like a war happened here!" Commented Amethyst.

Pearl looked at her scanners concerned. "It doesn't make sense...if any non-human threat came here the sensors in our house would have immediately picked it up and sent us a warning!"

"Guys! There's someone here! He's hurt!" Shouted a concerned Steven.

The gems cleared the debris to find an injured guy riddled with paint named garret.

"What happened here Garret!?" Exclaimed Steven.

"T-the paint ball g-game had s-started...T-then Pistol patty announced the prize! The prize! We turned on each other like-like animals!"

"Wait, wait all this destruction was caused...by paintball?...How?...Why?" Asked a confused Pearl.

"Yeah, and what was the prize?" Asked a curious Amethyst.

WAS!? Exclaimed Garret. "This is not over! This is still happening! Right now!"

 **SPLAT!**

The Gems jumped back in surprise as garret got hit again...and gaped in horror as he was electrocuted. Wha-?

Suddenly they saw an elderly man named Lenard running toward them and shooting! "Protect Steven!" Shouted Garnet suddenly. They grabbed him an ran!

"Sir! Please! Were not playing!" Shouted Pearl back at the man. "Everyone's playing!" The man snapped back.

 **SPLAT!**

Suddenly the man was pelted 3 times and fell unconscious from the electric discharge. The gems looked at the source. And saw a strange teenager standing on the roof.

"Come with me if you don't want paint on your clothes...or electrocuted"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

A fistful of gems ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

In their self-made HQ, the Study Group planned their next move-

 **KNOCK!**

Went the door-

 **CLICK!**

Went six separate guns now pointed at the door-

 **CAW!**

Went the 'all clear' signal on the other side of the door. The Study Group relaxed as they put down their guns and allowed abed to enter. "Look who I found wandering the neutral zone." Stated Abed as the world-renown Crystal Gems(and Steven) entered the room, much to the groups amazement.

"Wait, are those- "Yes, their an interesting Supernatural/Sci-Fi element come to crossover with our Slice of life/Comedy/Drama/sometimes 'Serious Business' genre conglomerate; truly a risky genre-shift that'll either fly high or crash and burn." Interrupted/ranted Abed.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked a confused Pearl. "Trust me, when he gets like this; it's best to just smile and nod along." Interjected Jeff.

Abed nods. "Anyway, allow me to introduce our somewhat-standard 'Five-Man Band'." "Five?" Asked Pearl. "But there are seven of-

"I did say 'somewhat.'" Interrupted Abed. "We have Jeff as 'The Leader'. Britta as 'The Lancer'. Me as 'The Smart guy'. Troy as 'The Big Guy'. Annie as 'The Chick.' Shirley as 'Team Mom'. And Pierce as 'Tagalong old guy/Token Evil Teammate.'"

"Screw you!" Shouts Pierce. "LANGUAGE!" Shouts Pearl as she cover Stevens ears.

Garnet shakes her head at the whole thing. "Okay, first of all what's with the electrified pain? Seriously, who dose that?"

"Don't worry it's designated 'harmless electrocution'. It's also a great way to prevent people from cheating by washing off the paint."

Pearl was aghast. "Do you- do you hear what your saying!? Has everyone lost their mind!? It's just a game of paintball!"

Abed nodded. "Yep, with just one rule: Last person standing gets the prize." "the prize!" Exclaimed everyone else excitedly.

"What is this prize!?" Demanded Amethyst curiously. "Priority Registration." Stated Abed.

Pearl looked at them uncomprehending. "Priority- Are you seriously- Your electrocuting people, destroying the city; just to decide your college schedule!? What moron thought this event up!?"

"That would be our Dean." Stated Jeff flatly. Garnet coughed to get everyone's attention. "Look we don't have time for this, my 'future vision' showed me Steven dying if he got hit by one of those paint bursts!"

Everyone looked at them in shock. "Well, that was an unexpected 'mood-whiplash'." Stated Abed flatly...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
